


A promise

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: They all have their loyalties but their promise keeps them solid





	

"So I have to know." Jason said softly to Tim. "Who is that dude?" He finished with a small wave towards the landing strip. when the two men had dropped from the sky, one in black the other in white to cut them off he had only known who one was. Midnighter was a hard guy to forget but the guy that had cut off Nightwing's progress towards Batman was an unknown.

Tim looked at him for a split second before he glanced to where Robin stood with his hands folded across his chest, mimicking his father as Batman watched the three men talk. "His name is Apollo and..." Tim smiled before Apollo reached out and gently touched Dick's face. "It's like that."

"I heard about the team." Nightwing's voice carried to them. "If it was anyone other than Batman I would come you know this."

"Batman and Superman." Midnighter cut in. he took Dick's hand in his and Jason picked up the gentle way he held it. "We know kid, just saying that both our missions are going to be rough."

"We wanted to see you before you leave and make certain you'll be careful." Apollo and Midnighter exchanged a glance that made Nightwing snort. "You're not as reckless as Midnighter but you are just as bad when it comes to risking yourself."

"Pot... kettle." Dick said before he reached up on tiptoe. Jason barely smothered his laugh before Dick pulled Apollo down for a kiss and Apollo had to bend pretty far. Hell Jason had thought that he knew some tall people but Apollo was pretty huge. The kiss ended after a few moment's before Midnighter took Apollo's place, instead of the soft caring kiss, the kiss between Dick and Midnighter was harsher. Jason eyed Robin and contemplated covering the kid's eyes or something before the kiss ended.

The three men hugged before Dick stepped back. "We're coming back so do the same." Midnighter instructed.

"Kick some ass." Dick laughed. "And we'll celebrate when we get home." Apollo laughed at Dick's remark before he picked up Midnighter to take to the sky. Jason looked between Dick and Batman as the men stared up at the sky. Dick waited until the two men were a small dot before he continued on.

Jason fell into step beside Dick and waited for the man to glance at him before he spoke. "Your boyfriends are hot." Dick flashed him a grin and he continued. "So are all of you the glue or is one of you more the glue than the others?"

"Midnighter and I think Apollo is awesome." Dick laughed before he made a face at the plane awaiting them. "And I swear they enjoy teasing me sometimes way too much."

"How's the old Bat taking having..." Jason paused to think it over. "How much like Midnighter is that guy?"

"Imagine Superman." Dick chuckled and the pride and love in his voice made Jason shake his head. "Now make him human and let him kill from time to time." He sighed. "It's nowhere near close but they are them and I wouldn't be anywhere else but with them."

"You're walking away now." Jason pointed out when Batman overtook them. he watched the Bat's shoulder's stiffen for a few moments before the man strode away.

"Yeah but I'll be back. This is our thing to take care of. That is theirs." Dick glanced behind them longingly. "I've got that to come back to after all."

"Sap." Jason snorted.

"Yeah." Dick agreed before he caught up to Bruce. he gave the man's shoulder a well meaning pat before he took the lead again. "Yes I hacked the ship B. Don't ask how just know I can get in."


End file.
